Lord of the Flies: Jake's Story
by PiratesLover
Summary: Now that Jake has grown up, he relives his past on the island, trapped against his will by fate and the evils of the world.


"Jake, you are going to have to get up and deal with society someday I hope you know." Andrea said as she yanked the blinds open, allowing the gleaming sunlight to pour into the room, bathing the small, pale, and fragile boy in its light. The young boy crawled further underneath his sheets, as if retreating into his own little world.

At a second glance, you realized that it was not a boy, he was just twiggy and fragile. He must have been at least twenty-five, but he seemed to have an aura about him which made him seem extremely old. Only his appearance hinted of younger times, and even that was begging to fade.

Andrea walked over to her son and ripped the sheets from the bed, revealing the twiggy lad. "I know you don't like going out, I understand that son, but please at least come out of your room. For me?" The boy, who had no intention of leaving the comfort and familiarity of his room, decided to do this one thing for his mother who had loved him unconditionally, even after what had happened all those years before. He rolled over onto his side and placed his feet gingerly on the floor, as though it would fall away from underneath him, like a trap door. He slowly rose. He adjusted his back and allowed each vertebra to fall into its correct position, allowing himself to reach his full height, which surprisingly was about six feet.

"Now, was that so hard? Come into the kitchen, I made you some breakfast, honey." Andrea scurried into the kitchen which was adjacent to Jake's room. The sound of pots and pans hitting the counter and the metal cook top could be heard.

Jake slowly lifted his leg, and then gingerly placed it back down a few inches away from its previous location. One step at a time. He looked just like a baby who is learned to walk. He didn't plan on falling face first, like that time on the island…

"JAKE!" Jack screamed, "can't you do anything right?" Jack glared at him with piercing eyes across from a large Bromelia plant. The rustling of leaves could be heard as the piglet escaped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were hunting here! You were so quiet, and I didn't see that twig…"

"Save it Jake, why don't you just crawl back to Ralph? At least he can put up with you," Jack sneared. Poking fun at Jake had quickly become his favorite past time, along with Piggy. "I'm sorry…" Jake whispered as he disappeared back through the forest, allowing it to swallow him up. He had been searching for food for the little ones. Ralph was expecting him back…

The odor of bacon brought him back to earth. After the island, he always had a constantly strange craving for bacon… and ham... or food in general. He soon found himself in the kitchen along with his mother, who greeted him with a smile and a heaping pile of waffles and bacon. He sat in the old wooden seat, the same that his grandfather had made. His grandfather was an excellent carpenter, a skill that he carried out.

"It needs to be tighter, that binding over there, Simon." Jake said as Ralph, Simon and he were constructing the makeshift forts. This type of thing had come naturally to him, and since Ralph and Simon were the only ones willing to help it seemed, they were doing it together.

"We need more people to help hold onto these sticks, I can't tie them alone," complained Ralph.

"Do you want me to see if I could round up a few people?" Simon answered.

"No, its fine," replied Ralph, "it's not like they would really help us anyway, but let's take a break. We all could sure use one."

Jake's plate was clean and spotless. Any evidence that food had once been there had been destroyed. It was a work of art. His mother smiled approvingly at him. She was always proud of him, even though he was extremely scarred by what had occurred when he had been stranded on that island. She had nightmares about it, the things and events that he had described to the therapist. It was hard making ends meet, especially since his father had disappeared during the war in the midst of a dogfight against Germans. That had been a hard blow for Jake, she knew, coming home from hell only to be kicked right back into it. But she knew the main reason he didn't want to leave; he was far too afraid to do so…

As the dark sky loomed overhead, the large bonfire became the focal point of the beach. But if you looked past it, you could a large mass of bodies twisting and weaving together. They seemed to be grasping for something underneath them. Primal chanting could be heard over screams and other cries; cries of excitement, but a lone cry. A cry of pain. Though it was alone, it could be heard above the rest, a piercing cry which turned to that of a scream, then a whimper. Silence pursued that. Slowly the bodies untangled themselves and backed away. Then, as if a heard of wild animals, they stormed away towards the forest and outside the ring of light cast by the long shadows of the fire and moon. Soon, they were all engulfed by the forest, hiding with the evil shadows.

It soon became evident that there remained one child, lying on the ground where the throng of boys had been. He was motionless. It was him and Jake, alone under the stars and heaven. He moved closer towards it. He knew what had happened, and who it was. He was also fully aware he was dead, his cries had stopped minutes before. There, at his feet, lay the crumpled form of Simon. He was battered beyond recognition. Jake fell on his knees and slowly reached down, and gently picked up his hand, cupping it between his two. It became aware to him that they could have reversed positions. Jake on the floor and Simon above. The stark reality was hard for him to bear. A few minutes before, the two of them had been traveling through the thicket towards the ruckus caused by the others. Jake had found Simon on the ground, unconscious. Only he knew of Simon's delicate condition, and had feared for him greatly. Jake waited for Simon to recover, and had told him that Jack had finally caught a pig and that there was to be a celebration on the beach.

It was all his fault; he had allowed Simon to go in front of him. It should have been him on the ground, all twisted and crumpled like an unwanted piece of paper. But the way Simon had acted, it was almost as if he knew what was about to happen. Simon had sacrificed himself.

Jake placed Simon's hand onto his bloodied chest, then slid his hands under the body. He slowly raised the limp body from the ground and carried him closer towards the soothing ocean. He wadded in until the lapping water was at his waist, then lowered Simon's fragile body to the surface and released him. Simon slowly glided away on the water, as if being pulled towards something greater.

Jake felt the sting of tears. There was no shame felt as they rolled down his face and dropped one by one into the ocean. He stood there, crying, till he could no longer see the small boy anymore. He then turned around and walked towards the shelter, back into the belly of the whale...

Andrea felt tears in her eyes, not only out of the sadness which swelled in her heart for the little boy and his family, but also out of pride for her son. She believed in that instant that no other mother in the history of the world, no, the universe, could be as proud of their son as she was hers. Jake would always have his problems, but he was a true friend and a kind soul, and that was all she had ever asked to have in a son.


End file.
